Les liens du sang
by yaonne-san
Summary: Tsuzuki et hisoka sont envoyés dans une clinique privée ou il se passe de drole de chose
1. Chapitre 1 : Un amour fraternel

Les liens du sang .  
  
Auteur : Yaonne-san  
  
E-mail : yaonnesan@yahoo.fr  
  
Genre : Du angst , du surnaturel et peut etre du yaoi .  
  
Couple : Je ne sais pas encore .  
  
Disclamer : J'aurais tant voulu que tsuzuki soit à moi , Ouin c'est pas juste T_T .  
  
Tsuzuki : Les gars regardez elle en a eu marre d'écrire sur gundam wing , elle veut écrire sur nous , on va devenir super célèbres ^__^  
  
Hisoka : Il n y a pas de quoi se réjouir , je te rappel qu'il s'agit d'une détraquée .  
  
Yaonne-san : Vraiment hisoka ? Je suis une détraquée ?  
  
Hisoka : Oups ! Elle était là .  
  
Tsuzuki : Tu ne l'as pas senti avec ton empathie ?  
  
Yaonne : Hee-chan m'a appris à construire des barrières mentales , en échange je ne fais pas de deathfic sur lui .  
  
Heero : C'est un maitre chanteur puissance 10 -_-*  
  
Gushoshin : Excusez moi de vous interrompre yaonne-san mais hisoka et ce bon à rien de tsuzuki doivent aller travailler .  
  
Yaonne : Cela me fais penser que pour moi aussi il est temps de m'y mettre  
  
Chapitre 1 : Un amour fraternel .  
  
Après une rude journée ou tsuzuki comme dans son habitude n'a rien foutu chacun rentra chez soi mis à part tatsumi en plein dans ses comptes et watari qui se démène toujours dans ses expériences . Pour une fois le sommeil d'hisoka fut sans reve par contre celui de tsuzuki réveilla en lui de mauvais souvenirs .  
  
*******Reve ***********  
  
Tsuzuki a huit ans , il est à coté de sa soeur qui lui fait la lecture . Le livre est étranger , c'est un certain charles dickens qui l'a écrit .  
  
Tsuzuki : Cela existe dis ?  
  
Ruka : De quoi mon petit tsuzuki ?  
  
Tsuzuki : Bah les fantomes , comme dans l'histoire .  
  
Ruka : Sache qu'il existe des esprits qui jugent nos bonnes et mauvaises actions mais je doute que tu verras apparaitre l'esprit du passé ou du futur .  
  
Tsuzuki : C'est vrai car moi je ne serais avare ^__^  
  
Ruka : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Vraiment ? Bon viens il est temps de ton cours de danse .  
  
Tsuzuki avec un grand sourire : Géniale !  
  
Une voix : On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?  
  
Ruka : Pére !  
  
Monsieur Asato : Tsuzuki je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas quitter ta chambre !  
  
Tsuzuki : Mais père ...  
  
Son père le gifla violemment .  
  
Monsieur Asato : Je t'interdis de m'appeler père démon !  
  
Ruka : Père arretez ! Pourquoi vous acharnez vous sur lui ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant et votre fils qui plus est .  
  
Monsieur Asato : Non ! Regarde ses yeux , ce sont ceux d'un démon. Maintenant tsuzuki monte dans ta chambre attendre ta punition .  
  
La soeur de tsuzuki se jeta aux pieds de son père .  
  
Ruka : Pitié père ne lui faites rien .  
  
Le père : Ma fille tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à ce monstre il ne t'apportera que le malheur , quant à toi tsuzuki monte vite !  
  
Tsuzuki quitta sa soeur ainée à regret , il aurait tant voulu la consolée , lui dire que cela n'est rien . Il jeta un dernier regard à sa soeur puis monta . D'un geste automate il retira sa chemise . Il savait ce qui allait arriver , son père allait le battre encore une fois , sa mère se lamentera d'avoir mis au monde ce démon et sa soeur versera toutes les larmes de son corps regrettant de ne pas pouvoir arreter son père . Mais tsuzuki se moquait bien de son sort car la simple idée que sa soeur ne le détestait pas comme les autres suffisait à le rendre heureux . Au premier claquement de fouet tsuzuki se réveilla en sursaut .  
  
*****Fin du reve ******  
  
Tsuzuki se leva avec difficulté , il n'avait pas fait ce reve depuis si longtemps , pourquoi maintenant ?  
  
A l'enma-cho  
  
Tatsumi : C'est pas vrai , il est encore en retard !  
  
Hisoka : Hm .  
  
Watari : Voyons depuis le temps tu devrais y etre habitué .  
  
Tatsumi ne put répondre tsuzuki venait d'arriver . Le comptable allait lui faire des reproches comme d'habitude mais s'arreta net , tsuzuki n'avait pas l'air d'etre dans son état normal .  
  
Hisoka : Ou étais tu passé ?  
  
Tsuzuki : Je ... j'ai eu du mal à sortir de mon lit c'est tout .  
  
Watari : Gueule de bois ?  
  
Tsuzuki en se tournant vers tatsumi : Tatsumi je voudrais ...  
  
Tatsumi : Si c'est pour une augmentation il en est hors de question .  
  
Tsuzuki : Ce n'est pas ça , je voudrais revoir quelqu'un c'est tout . Une personne qui à une époque me fut très précieuse .  
  
Hisoka d'un ton dur : Tu ne connais pas les règles ? Les shinigami ne peuvent pas rendre visite aux autres esprits des morts .  
  
Tsuzuki ne dit rien il connaissait les règles mais pour le moment il s'en fichait , il voulait revoir sa grande soeur , qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne le détestait pas .  
  
Tatsumi : Je regrette mais tu ne peux pas qui plus est vous avez une mission hisoka et toi .  
  
Hisoka : De quoi s'agit il ?  
  
Tatsumi : Certains patients d'une clinique privée se suicident sans raisons déterminé . Je veux savoir pourquoi ! Vous serez aidé par un ancien shinigami .  
  
Tsuzuki : Asuka ?  
  
Tatsumi : Oui il s'agit bien d'asuka ou plutot de masaki .  
  
Tsuzuki : Hisoka peut se débrouiller seul , il faut que ...  
  
Tatsumi : Ca suffit ! N'oublie pas que vous faites équipe ! Et la mission est bien plus importante que la personne que tu veux revoir .  
  
Tsuzuki en hurlant : Je t'interdit de dire ça ! Elle est à mes yeux la chose la plus importante .  
  
A ces mots il partit en pleurs .  
  
Hisoka : C'est la première fois que je le vois sortir de ses gonds . Bon que fait on pour la mission ?  
  
Tatsumi : Vous la ferait à deux ! Je vais retrouver tsuzuki et le faire changer d'avis .  
  
Hisoka : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais j'ai bien senti qu'il souffre .  
  
Tatsumi : Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas le brusquer .  
  
Tatsumi chercha tsuzuki pendant une bonne demi heure lorsqu'il le retrouva chez le comte devant les fameuses bougies de vie .  
  
Tsuzuki : Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul ?  
  
Tatsumi s'approcha doucement , tsuzuki ne l'avait pas vu .  
  
Tsuzuki : Tu était la seule qui ne me detestait pas , pourquoi tu m'as laissé? Père disait que c'était à cause de moi si tu es morte . Que je n'apportais que le malheur . Ce n'est pas vrai dis grande soeur ? Je ne porte pas malheur .  
  
Grande soeur ! La personne que tsuzuki voulait revoir était sa soeur !  
  
Tsuzuki : Père disait aussi que si je t'aimais trop je commettrais le peché d'inceste . Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire mais maintenant si . Père avait l'esprit tordu n'est ce pas ? Il n'a jamais compris que nous n'étions que complice . Je t'aimais c'est vrai mais seulement de la façon dont un frère aime sa soeur . Tu étais d'ailleurs plus qu'une soeur , tu étais à la fois ma mère et mon père , tu étais la seule à m'aimait . J'aimerais tant que tu me dises que mal malgrès ce que j'ai put faire tu m'aimes encore .  
  
Tatsumi comprenait maintenant tsuzuki avait besoin de sentir de nouveau l'amour de sa soeur . Il attendit dix bonnes minutes puis sortit de sa cachette .  
  
Tatsumi : Tsuzuki tu étais ici !  
  
Tsuzuki : C'est toi ? Si c'est pour la mission ...  
  
Tatsumi : Faisons un marché veux tu ? Tu accomplis la mission et quand celle-ci sera finie tu pourras chercher cette fameuse personne .  
  
Tsuzuki : C'est vrai ?  
  
Tatsumi : C'est promis .  
  
Tsuzuki souriant : C'est d'accord .  
  
Tatsumi : Aller viens maintenant hisoka t'attends .  
  
***Sur terre ***  
  
Hisoka : Voilà la fameuse clinique. Très bien tu feras passer pour un patient et moi je serai le cousin qui te rends visite .  
  
Tsuzuki : N'oublie pas de m'apporter des friandises ^__^  
  
Hisoka ne répondit pas mais souri intérieurement , tsuzuki était redevenu comme avant .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Review please ^____^ 


	2. Chapitre 2 : La clinique des horreurs

Les liens du sang  
  
Notes : merci à toi yami ni hikari pour ta review , voila la suite  
  
Chapitre 2 : La clinique des horreurs  
  
A la clinique ( et si vous savez pas de quoi je parle vous aviez qu'à suivre )  
  
Hisoka : Bonjours infirmière , je viens pour hospitalisé mon cousin . Il a souffert d'une grave dépression nerveuse et est insomniaque . On dit que votre clinique peut traiter autant les problemes physique que mental .  
  
L'infirmière : Tout à fait ! Ici votre cousin sera parfaitement soigné .  
  
Tsuzuki : Combien de fois faudra t'il te dire que je vais bi....  
  
Tsuzuki ne fini pas sa phrase son regard venait de croiser celle d'une jeune femme qui ressemblait ... non c'était impossible .  
  
Tsuzuki : Kami-sama !  
  
Hisoka le regarda intrigué et sans qu'il s'y attende il vit tsuzuki courir dans les couloirs l'air perdu .  
  
L'infirmière : Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais appeler pour qu'on le conduise dans sa chambre .  
  
En effet elle se dirigea vers le haut parleur et d'une voix claire elle demanda un certains masaki kimura . Cinq minutes plus tard un adolescent de 16 ans vint vers eux. Il était blond et avait les yeux clairs . Hisoka put sentir que c'était bel et bien un shinigami .  
  
L'infirmière : Je vous prie de trouvé ...  
  
Hisoka : Asato tsuzuki .  
  
L'infirmière : Oui c'est cela , ensuite ramenez le dans une chambre . Vous le reconnaitrez facilement , il est grand , a les cheveux noir et les yeux amethystes .  
  
Masaki alias asuka n'avait pas besoin qu'on le décrive pour le reconnaitre un homme comme tsuzuki ne s'oubliait pas facilement .  
  
Masaki : J'y vais de ce pas .  
  
L'infirmière : Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur ...  
  
Hisoka : Kurosaki , hisoka kurosaki ( et non ça fait pas du style mon nom est bond , james bond et je t'étripes hisoka si tu dis le contraire . )  
  
L'infirmière : Votre cousin est entre de bonnes mains . Vous pouvez lui rendre visite jusqu'à six heures du soir . En ce qui concerne le règlement ...  
  
Hisoka : je préfère payer en liquide si ça ne vous dérange pas .  
  
L'infirmière avec son plus beau sourire : Bien sur monsieur kurosaki .  
  
Hisoka paya donc et partit avec un air soucieux . Qu'avait vu tsuzuki ? En fait tsuzuki avait cru reconnaitre sa grande soeur et fouilla la clinique en espérant la retrouvée mais ce fut peine perdue .  
  
Masaki : Ah vous voilà tsuzuki ! Je vous ai chercher partout !  
  
Tsuzuki : C'est toi asuka ! Gomen masaki !  
  
Masaki : Vous pouvez m'appelez asuka vous savez .  
  
Tsuzuki : Et bien asuka si tu me disais un peu ce qui se passe et comment tu te trouves meler à tout ça ?  
  
Masaki : Comme vous le savez j'ai démissioner de l'enma-cho pour continuer mes études de médecine sur terre. Si je suis dans cette clinique c'était au départ pour suivre un stage mais depuis quelque temps j'ai senti qu'il se passait de droles de choses , des suicides inexpliqués .  
  
Tsuzuki : Que veux tu dire par là ?  
  
Masaki : Beaucoup de patients se sont donnés la mort sans aucune raison et tous d'une manière horrible .  
  
Tsuzuki : Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?  
  
Masaki : Hélas non . Bon nous sommes arrivés devant votre chambre . J'oubliais vous devrez la partagée .  
  
Tsuzuki : -_- Je n'ai meme pas le droit à une chambre individuelle ?  
  
Masaki : Et non ! Vous avez un voisin de chambre . D'après ce que je sais il aurait tenter de se suicider lui aussi mais heureusement sa soeur l'a trouvé à temps .  
  
Tsuzuki : Il a une soeur !?  
  
Masaki : Hai , elle est de deux ans sa cadette . Bon je vous laisse vous installer , j'ai du travail qui m'attend .  
  
Tsuzuki : décidément vous les jeunes vous etes bien trop sérieux .  
  
Masaki : Et vous pas assez .  
  
A ces mots masaki parti , le travail n'allait pas se faire tout seul . Lorsque tsuzuki entra il vit une scéne trés touchante , un jeune homme de vingt quatre -vingt cinq ans écoutait avec un regard tendre sa soeur qui lui faisait la lecture . Lorsque le patient vit tsuzuki son visage se rembrunit et d'un geste coupa la parole à sa soeur .  
  
Le patient : Vous désirez ?  
  
Tsuzuki : Voilà je me présente je m'appelle asato tsuzuki et je suis votre voisin de chambre ^__^  
  
L'idée n'eu pas l'air de plaire au malade , il éspèrait sans doute rester seul avec sa soeur .  
  
La jeune fille : Je vous prie de pardonner à mon frère son manque de courtoisie . Je me présente je suis sakuya fujiyama et voici mon frère kyoshiro .  
  
Tsuzuki : Kyoshiro ! Ca m'a l'air d'etre un nom assez ancien tout comme sakuya.  
  
Sakuya : Nos parents aimaient tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'ère Edo .  
  
Tsuzuki : Aimaient ?  
  
Sakuya : Nos parents sont morts il y'a quatre ans lors d'un accident de la route .  
  
Tsuzuki : Oh ! Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances . Bon et bien si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais ranger mes affaires .  
  
Kyoshiro en fixant les mains de tsuzuki : C'est étrange vous portez votre montre au poignet droit ? D'habitude c'est au poignet gauche que l'on met une montre .  
  
Tsuzuki : Vous voyez je suis très excentrique et ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde .  
  
Sakuya : Bon je vais te laisser oniisan , prends bien soin de toi .( grand frère )  
  
Kyoshiro : Ne t'inquiètes pas .  
  
Sakuya : Sayonara Asato-san .  
  
Tsuzuki : Sayonara.  
  
Une fois sakuya partit tsuzuki se retourna vers kyoshiro avec son éternel sourire aux lévres .  
  
Tsuzuki : Vous avez là une adorable soeur ^_^  
  
Kyoshiro : Oui et je vous interdis de tourner autours .  
  
Tsuzuki avec un air innocent : Moi , mais je suis aussi innocent que l'enfant qui viens de naitre .  
  
Pour montrer que la conversation était terminée kyoshiro pris le livre que sa soeur avait laisser . Tsuzuki soupira décidément ce type ne sera pas facile à amadouer . Il se résigna en se jurant de tout faire pour le dérider (pose sérieuse de tsuzuki ) , puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer . On leur apporta leur repas à sept heures du soir et l'extinction des feux eu lieu à huit heures . Tsuzuki n'avait pas sommeil et il n'avait pas avaler les médicaments que l'infirmière voulait lui faire ingurgiter . Et donc vers neuf heures il sorti de sa chambre en faisant bien attention de ne pas etre vu et là il la revit Elle se tenait là devant lui comme dans ses souvenirs , elle portait la robe qu'on lui avait mise pour ses funérailles .  
  
Tsuzuki : Oneesan !  
  
Ruka : Tu n'as pas été un bon garçon tsuzuki .  
  
Tsuzuki la gorge nouée : Oneesan !  
  
Ruka : Finalement ce sont nos parents qui avaient raison tu es un démon.  
  
Tsuzuki en hurlant : Tomaku oneesan ( arretes grande soeur )  
  
Ruka : Oni ! Youkai ! Je te hais ! ( Monstre ! Démon ! )  
  
C'était plus que tsuzuki ne pouvait supporter , il courra en pleurant vers la fenetre , il alla sauter lorsque quelqu'un le retint par le bras .  
  
Masaki : Tsuzuki qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
  
Tsuzuki ne le reconnu pas , ses yeux étaient embrouillés par les larmes .  
  
Tsuzuki : Grande soeur ne m'aime plus , grande soeur ne m'aime plus ...  
  
Masaki ne savait plus quoi faire , l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était si diffèrent du tsuzuki qu'il connaissait .  
  
Masaki : Venez je vais vous reconduire à votre chambre .  
  
Tsuzuki : Grande soeur ne m'aime plus , grande soeur ne m'aime plus ...  
  
Une fois arrivé devant la chambre masaki sentit un poids contre lui , tsuzuki venait de s'endormir . Malgrès la taille du shinigami masaki le transporta jusqu'à son lit .Le voisin de tsuzuki était réveillé .  
  
Kyoshiro : Qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
  
Masaki : Je n'en sais rien , je l'ai surpris en train de tenter de se suicider .  
  
Kyoshiro : Décidément c'est une manie dans cette clinique . Et comment voulait il en finir ?  
  
Masaki : En se jetant par dessus une fenetre .  
  
Kyoshiro : La clinique n'a pas démérité son surnom .  
  
Masaki : Quel surnom ?  
  
Kyoshiro : Celui de la clinique des horreurs . Le taux de suicide est vraiment très fort , moi meme j'ai déjà tenter de me tuer .  
  
Masaki : Naze ? ( Pourquoi ? )  
  
Kyoshiro : Je l'ignore c'est comme si une force invisible me poussait à me donner la mort .  
  
Masaki : Et personne n'a trouvé ça étrange ?  
  
Kyoshiro : La clinique ne veut pas perdre de patient il est donc interdit d'en parler à ceux de l'extérieur sous peine de ne pas continuer le traitement .  
  
Masaki : Je ne comprend pas .  
  
Kyoshiro : Ils nous rendent accroc à leur saleté de médicaments  
  
Masaki : Pourquoi m'en parler alors ?  
  
Kyoshiro : Je sens que je peux vous faire confiance , surtout ouvrez l'oeil .  
  
Masaki : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous n'etes pas ce que vous prétendez etre ?  
  
Kyoshiro : Je peux vous retournez le compliment .  
  
Masaki : Je voudrais vous demandez un service .  
  
Kyoshiro : Cela dépend de quoi il s'agit .  
  
Masaki : Surveillez le , il semble vraiment en piteux état .  
  
Kyoshiro : Très bien .  
  
Aprés avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil vers tsuzuki , masaki quitta la chambre . Mais qu'est ce qui avait pris à tsuzuki ?  
  
********A L'enma-cho **********  
  
Tatsumi : Alors hisoka comment s'est passé l'infiltration ?  
  
Hisoka : Trés bien mais ...  
  
Tatsumi : Oui ?  
  
Hisoka : Quelle relation a tsuzuki avec masaki ?  
  
Konoe : Tsuzuki a perdu l'assignation de jugement de la cousine de masaki .  
  
Hisoka : Une vraie girouette .  
  
Konoe : Non ! Il l'a fait délibèrement . C'est un chic type meme s'il ne veut pas le reconnaitre .  
  
Hisoka : Mais il n'en resta pas moins un paresseux .  
  
Konoe et tatsumi : Hélas oui !  
  
A suivre .  
  
Heero avec un rire sadique : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est à votre tour d'etre persécuter .  
  
Yaonne-san : Hee-chan c'est pas gentil .  
  
Tsuzuki : Oeesan ! Oneesan !  
  
Hisoka : Il va arreter de beuglé ?  
  
Tsuzuki : Si t'es pas gentil avec moi t'auras pas de calin .  
  
Gushoshin : Quand serez vous sérieux tsuzuki ?  
  
Duo : Eh ! Tu viens tsuzuki on va aller embeter fei fei  
  
Tsuzuki : Prums pour embeter fei chou  
  
Wufei : Asato ! Maxuell ! C'est wufei .  
  
Heero : Je pense que cela répond à votre question .  
  
Gushoshin : En effet .  
  
Trowa voulant avoir le mot de la fin : Hn ( review s'il vous plait ) 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Pardonnez moi !

Les liens du sang  
  
Notes : Merci pour tout ceux qui me suivent .  
  
Disclamer : Tsuzuki quand seras tu à moi ?  
  
Tsuzuki : Jamais t'es trop folle pour ça !  
  
Chapitre trois : Pardonnez moi .  
  
Le lendemain matin après sa tentative de suicide tsuzuki se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crane . Il mit au moins dix minutes pour se rendre compte de l'endroit ou il se trouvait et encore dix autres minutes pour se rappeler de sa mission .Bon récapitulons , hier soir il avait voulu faire un tour pour voir s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal et était sur le point de se jeter par dessus la fenetre . Stop ! Rembobinage et retour en arrière . SE JETTER PAR LA FENETRE ! Décidément les hopitaux ne lui réussissaient pas , la prochaine fois il demandera une prime à tatsumi .  
  
Une voix : alors ça y'est vous etes réveillez ?  
  
Tsuzuki : Hm ! Kyoshiro ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Kyoshiro : J'allais justement vous le demandez . Un stagiaire vous a trouvez et vous a ramenez jusque dans votre lit , je ne sais rien de plus .  
  
Kyoshiro omis de préciser qu'il était au courant pour cette fameuse tentative de suicide .  
  
Tsuzuki : Et qui est ce stagiaire ?  
  
Une voix : Masaki ! Comment va ?  
  
Masaki : C'est plutot moi qui devrais vous posez cette question . On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquiez hier soir ?  
  
Tsuzuki : Je suis surement insomniaque .  
  
Masaki : Ecoutez je ...  
  
Mais masaki ne put finir sa phrase hisoka apparaissant dans la chambre.  
  
Tsuzuki : Hisoka ! Je suis content que tu viennes me voir ! Alors qu'est ce que tu m'as amené de bon ?  
  
Hisoka : Rien .  
  
Long silence qui dura au moins trente secondes .  
  
Tsuzuki : Ouin ! Ouin ! Pourquoi t'es jamais gentil avec moi ? T'es qu'un gros méchant qui ne fait rien qu'a m'embeter !  
  
Hisoka : Bon sang ! Quand vas tu te décider à grandir ?  
  
Tsuzuki avec un grand sourire : Jamais ! ^_____^  
  
Masaki soupira intérieurement , il ne changera décidément jamais pourtant hier soir il paraissait si désemparé . Hisoka sentit son trouble mais ne dit rien il l'interrogera plus tard .  
  
Hisoka : Bon tsuzuki si on allait se promener , c'est une très belle journée il faut en profiter . Tsuzuki compris le message , hisoka voulait lui parlait en privé .  
  
Tsuzuki : OK !  
  
*****Au sous sol de la clinique *****  
  
Une voix : Maitre tout se passe comme vous l'avez voulu . Les sacrifices sont de plus en plus nombreux , bientot vous renaitrez .  
  
Le maitre : Parfait humain , tu m'as bien servi , sache que quand je me serai libéré tu en sera hautement récompensé .  
  
L'humain : Maitre , il y'a à la clinique un nouvel arrivant qui m'intrigue .  
  
Le maitre : Je sais mais rassure toi je m'en occuperai personnellement !  
  
L'humain : Et aussi de ce kyoshiro , c'est un esprit fort et il a réussi à vous tenir tete meme si vous avez été le plus puissant .  
  
Le maitre : Oui , il faudra le surveiller de près . Maintenant va !  
  
L'humain s'inclina vers son maitre d'un air servile et s'en alla . Le maitre quant à lui ricana intérieurement . Ce que les humains pouvaient etre stupide , quand il retrouvera sa liberté il fera disparaitre cet importun . Puis le maitre chassa l'humain de ça tete pour se focaliser sur le nouvel arrivant. Il eu un rictus cruel quand il pensa à lui . Bien après presque un siècle il allait enfin lui revenir .  
  
********Dans les jardins de la clinique ***********  
  
Hisoka en se promenant avec son partenaire ne put s'empecher de lui jeter des coups d'oeil furtif . Tsuzuki simulait il en était certains . Il parlait avec entrain de tout et de rien mais une lueur de tristesse était assez visible dans son regard . Hisoka ne supportait pas que son partenaire lui cache quoique se soit . Après tout hisoka lui ne lui cachait rien , il attendait que son partenaire fit de meme .  
  
Tsuzuki : Comme je le disais il semblerait que ces suicides ne soient pas le fait du hasard .  
  
Hisoka : Hm ! Tu disais ?  
  
Tsuzuki d'un air faussement outragé : Tu ne m'as meme pas écouter ! Et moi qui pensait que tu étais un garçon sérieux . Ts Ts Ts je suis extrement déçu !  
  
Hisoka : Gomen ! Alors qu'est ce que tu as découvert jusqu'ici ?  
  
Tsuzuki : Hélas pas grand chose mais j'ai bien senti une présence négative.  
  
Tsuzuki ne lui parla pas de sa tentative de suicide , lui meme ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris . Il savait qu'il voulait se suicider mais ne savais pas pourquoi .  
  
Hisoka : Continus à chercher , je vais aller voir masaki pour savoir ce qu'il a découvert .  
  
Tsuzuki : Hm ! Oui vas y !  
  
Hisoka laissa donc tsuzuki seul . Le shinigami soupira , il n'aimait pas etre seul mais alors vraiment pas et hisoka ne s'en rendait meme pas compte . Hisoka quant à lui sentait bien que tsuzuki lui cachait quelque chose et foi de shinigami il allait savoir quoi . Il trouva masaki en train de classer les dossiers des patients .  
  
Hisoka : Masaki !  
  
Masaki : Oui ?  
  
Hisoka : Je peux te parler une seconde ? En privé de préférence .  
  
Masaki : Suis moi !  
  
Ils se rendirent donc dans une des salle de repos de la clinique .  
  
Masaki : Alors il t'as mis au courant pour hier soir ?  
  
Hisoka : Oui . ( Yaonne-san : C'est pas beau de mentir hisoka chéri . Hisoka : La ferme yaonne ! )  
  
Muraki : Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris mais bon c'est pas comme s'il y aurait laisser la vie .  
  
K'so , est-ce que tsuzuki avait fait du zèle hier soir ? C'est pourtant pas son genre .  
  
Masaki : Sa tentative de suicide m'a surpris .  
  
Attendez une seconde , sa tentative de suicide !  
  
Hisoka : Il faut que je parte , veilles bien sur tsuzuki d'accord ?  
  
Masaki : Hai .  
  
C'était vraiment ironique , tsuzuki n'arretait pas de jouer les protecteurs et voilà que c'était maintenant lui qui s'inquiétait pour tsuzuki .  
  
****Dans la chambre de tsuzuki ****  
  
Tsuzuki ne savant plus quoi faire décida de rentrer dans sa chambre , il espérait trouver kyoshiro et qui sait l'ennuyer un peu mais il était sorti . Tsuzuki soupira , décidément il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul . Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour coiffer ses cheveux noirs ébouriffer par le vent mais lorsque son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir il s'arreta net . Ce n'était pas son visage mais celui de son père . Des cheveux grisonnants , des yeux noirs et ... Kami-sama son corps , il pouvait voir clairement que c'était une tete décapitée . Les yeux étaient vitreux et son teint cadavérique, une vraie vision d'horreur. Tsuzuki trembla de tout ses membres , non , il ne voulait pas . Pourquoi venait il le hanté ? Combien de temps encore faudra t'il paye pour son crime ? D'un geste rageur il brisa la glace avec ses mains ne faisant pas attention aux morceaux du miroir brisé qui le coupait . "Pitié" gemit-il , "pardonnez moi ". Mais c'est le vide qui lui répondit , jamais non jamais il ne trouvera le repos , il faudra qu'il expie pour son crime et cela à jamais . Tsuzuki retourna sur son lit et se mit en position foetale , puis doucement se balança en suppliant qu'on lui pardonne . Lorsque kyoshiro entra il trouva tsuzuki dans la meme position , son regard était ailleurs , il était comme déconnecté . Kyoshiro jura , alors tsuzuki était bien la prochaine victime , sakuya avait raison .  
  
****Flash back ****  
  
Sakuya : Kyo ! Tu dois te méfier car de grandes forces sont en train de se liberé .  
  
Kyoshiro : Sais tu de qui il s'agit ?  
  
Sakuya : Exista à une époque un démon puissant , tout le monde le craignait mais un jour un haut moine sanzo ( non c'est pas celui de saiyuki sinon il aurait totalement disparus car genjo sanzo a la classe sanzo : Là tu t'égares yaonne yaonne : gomen pour me faire pardonner t'auras droit à un calin sanzo : touche moi et omae o korosu yaonne : j'ai compris -_- ) le défia et gagna . Il scella le démon mais ne réussit pas à le faire totalement disparaitre . Tu dois savoir autre chose !  
  
Kyoshiro : Quoi donc ?  
  
Sakuya : Cela s'est passé il y'a plus de cent ans et le démon sachant qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps voulu un héritier . Il féconda donc une humaine et ...  
  
Kyoshiro : Et ?  
  
Sakuya : La femme mit au monde un enfant aux yeux amethystes . Oniisan veilles bien sur asato-san , j'ai l'impression que ce démon fera tout pour le récuperer .  
  
Kyoshiro : Tu veux dire que ...  
  
Sakuya en fermant les yeux : Oui asato-san est bien le fils de ce démon .  
  
****Fin du flash back ****  
  
Kyoshiro savait que sa soeur avait raison , elle était une shamane capable de lire les étoiles et ainsi voir autant le passé que le futur. Alors tsuzuki était le fils d'un démon et ce dernier fera tout pour le reprendre . Kyoshiro soupira et approcha doucement vers le lit de tsuzuki . Tsuzuki ne cessait de murmurer des mots incompréhensible , kyoshiro dressa un peu plus l'oreille et ainsi put l'entendre murmurait " je ne voulais pas , je ne voulais pas , gomen nasai , gomen nasai ". Kyoshiro fronça les sourcils , qu'est-ce que tsuzuki ne voulait pas ? Bon il valait mieux le laisser pour le moment , il ne fallait pas qu'il révèle qui il était du moins pas encore .  
  
****A l'enma cho ****  
  
Hisoka : Tatsumi je peux vous parlez une seconde ?  
  
Tatsumi : Bien sur ! De quoi s'agit il ? Tu ne veux pas une augmentation j'espère .  
  
Hisoka : Il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de tsuzuki .  
  
Aussitot tatsumi prit un air plus sérieux . Peut etre qu'envoyer tsuzuki dans cette clinique n'était pas une aussi bonne idée , surtout après son expérience lorsqu'il était vivant .  
  
Hisoka : D'après masaki tsuzuki aurait tenté de se suicider et n'arretait pas de dire que sa grande soeur ne l'aimait plus .  
  
Tatsumi : Tsu ... Tsuzuki voulait se suicider !  
  
Hisoka : Nous savions qu'il se passait de droles de choses et qu'une force controlait les victimes mais je pensais qu'un shinigami comme tsuzuki aurait put résister !  
  
Tatsumi : Oui , normalement sauf que tu n'as pas pris en compte un petit détail .  
  
Hisoka : Lequel ?  
  
Tatsumi : Tsuzuki est mort en s'ouvrant les veines , oui hisoka , tsuzuki s'est suicidé .  
  
Hisoka était estomaqué , tsuzuki s'était suicider ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Tatsumi qui avait anticipé la question d'hisoka secoua la tete de droite à gauche .  
  
Tatsumi : Je ne sais pas ce qui avait poussé tsuzuki à se donner la mort , tout ce que je sais c'est que la première fois que je l'ai rencontré il semblait se détèster .  
  
Hisoka : Qu'allons nous faire ? Tsuzuki ne risque pas de mourir mais ...  
  
Tatsumi : Mais il risque de perdre l'esprit . D'ailleurs à son arrivé à l'enma cho il avait montré quelques symptomes de folie .  
  
HIsoka : Finalement je ne sais rien du passé de tsuzuki .  
  
Tatsumi : Tu n'es pas le seul .  
  
****A la clinique ****  
  
Petit à petit tsuzuki commença à immerger , il se réveilla avec le meme mal de tete que la dernière fois . Il se demanda ce qui s'était passé quand brusquement tout lui revint en mémoire . Il ricana , il suppliait qu'on lui pardonne alors qu'il ne s'est jamais pardonné à lui meme . N'est-ce pas comique ? Il se leva sans précaution et soudain fut pris d'un vertige mais au lieu de rencontrer le sol dur et froid , ce sont deux bras fermes et musclés qui l'avait retenu .  
  
Kyoshiro : Vous ne devriez pas vous relevez si vite !  
  
Tsuzuki : Merci , je ... je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé , navré de vous causez tant de problèmes .  
  
Kyoshiro d'un ton sec : Y a pas de quoi !  
  
Tsuzuki : Ca fait longtemps que vous etes là ?  
  
Kyoshiro : Non je viens juste d'arriver .  
  
Tsuzuki laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement , heureusement il ne l'avait pas vu quand il délirait . Il ne lui posera aucune question .  
  
Kyoshiro jouant le jeu : Vous vous etes peut etre évanoui à cause d'une anémie . Tenez ce sont des dorayaki (génoise fourrée à la pate de haricot rouge sucré ) , ma soeur me les a apporté .  
  
Tsuzuki avec un pauvre sourire : Arigato .  
  
Tsuzuki mangea silencieusement mais ne réussissait pas à finir signe qu'il n'allait pas bien . En effet tsuzuki avait encore l'image de son père dans la tete . Finalement son père avait raison , il était un monstre . Il essayait de se cacher derrière une image mais son passé maintenant revenait comme un boomerang . Il avait beau le lancé au loin il ne cessait de revenir . Doucement sans qu'il tente de s'en empechait des larmes commençaient à couler et tant pis si kyoshiro était témoin de ce moment de faiblesse , parfois il en avait assez de faire semblant . Kyoshiro ne fit rien pour le consoler , il savait que c'était la dernière chose à faire . Il sorti donc de la pièce mais resta à coté au cas où . Il devait parler à masaki car s'ils n'agissaient pas tsuzuki serait perdu .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Yaonne-san : Enfin ! Bon et bien maintenant j'ai gagné un long repos .  
  
Tsuzuki : Pas trop long quand meme , moi je veux savoir ce qui va m'arriver .  
  
Yaonne : Cela dépend mon petit tsuzuki cela dépend .  
  
Tsuzuki : De quoi ?  
  
Yaonne : Si on me laisse des reviews ou non .  
  
Tsuzuki : Oh ! Alors vous avez compris ? Si vous voulez connaitre la suite reviews onegai ^______^ 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un démon renait toujours de...

Les liens du sang  
  
Tsuzuki : Dis yaonne je croyais que t'attendais des reviews pour écrire la suite ?  
  
Yaonne-san : Tu sais ce qu'on dit , souvent femme varie .  
  
Tsuzuki : Ma phrase à moi c'est tout le monde à table !  
  
Yaonne : c'est aussi une formule intéressante .  
  
Tsuzuki : Ca me fais penser , on mange quand ?  
  
Yaonne : Après ce chapitre on se fait une soirée pizza ?  
  
Duo : J'suis invité ?  
  
Goku : Et moi ?  
  
Shiguré : Et moi ! Et moi !  
  
Heero : Baka !  
  
Sanzo : Urusei !  
  
Tohru : Ma cuisine ne vous plait plus shiguré san ?  
  
Ryo : La pizza sera sans doute bien meilleurs que la cuisine de kaori !  
  
Kaori avec sa massue : TU AS DIT QUELQUE CHOSE RYO ?  
  
Hisoka : C'est en train de virer en eau de boudin , il vaut mieux passer immédiatement au chapitre .  
  
Chapitre quatre : Un démon renaît toujours de ses cendres .  
  
***** Dans les couloirs de la clinique ****  
  
Kyoshiro était de plus en plus inquiet , le démon dont avait parlé sa soeur ne semblait pas vouloir abandonné l'idée de s'emparer de tsuzuki et s'il voulait le vaincre il fallait s'allier avec ce masaki et cet hisoka . Kyoshiro se doutait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas des gens ordinaires , leur aura était beaucoup trop puissante pour de simples humains . Il fallait qu'il leur explique non seulement qui il était mais aussi pourquoi il était ici pour pouvoir protéger tsuzuki .  
  
Ce dernier justement était dans son lit empêtré dans ses cauchemars .  
  
****Rêve****  
  
La mère de tsuzuki venait de mourir d'une fausse couche ainsi que l'enfant qui était de sexe masculin . Le père fou de rage prît son sabre et alla droit vers celui qu'il considérait comme un monstre .  
  
Le père : Tout est de ta faute , tu n'as fait qu'apporter le malheur et l'affliction . Cette fois s'en est trop démon !  
  
Ruka : père ! S'il vous plait calmez vous , le chagrin vous égare , tsuzuki n'est en rien responsable ...  
  
Le père : Si il l'est , j'aurais dû l'étrangler dès sa venue au monde !  
  
Tsuzuki ferma les yeux attendant que son père le transperce mais ne sentant rien il les ouvrit pour voir avec horreur sa soeur transpercée . Elle s'était mise devant tsuzuki pour le protégé.  
  
Ruka : Tsu ... Tsuzuki n'oublis jamais que je t'aimes .  
  
Lorsqu'elle poussa son dernier soupir tsuzuki hurla de rage . Et à ce moment là il entendit une voix dans se tête : " Tue le ! Tue ton père ! Il n'a jamais cessé de te faire souffrir et maintenant il a tué la seule personne que tu aimais ! "  
  
Tsuzuki devenu fou arracha le sabre du corps de sa soeur et fonça vers son père , il était devenu un véritable dément . Le père recula effrayé mais n'eût pas le temps de s'enfuir , tsuzuki le décapita . Puis sombrant dans la folie pure il porta la tête de son père vers sa bouche et buvait goulûment le sang frais tel un vampire .  
  
****Fin du rêve****  
  
C'est à ce moment précis où tsuzuki se ouvra les yeux . Il aurait tant voulu oublier son crime mais rien n'y ferait , il sera toujours un monstre . Il n'a jamais dit à hisoka ce qu'il avait fait de son vivant de peur qu'il le repousse mais parfois il se disait que confessait ses crimes les allégera peut être sa conscience .  
  
****Au sous sol de la clinique ****  
  
Bientôt , oui bientôt viendra le jour de sa résurrection , il pourrait enfin renaître et régner sur le monde de ces stupides humains . Lui , le démon le plus puissant dominera ce monde où ne régnera que la désolation et le chaos , il fallait juste encore quelques sacrifices et il sera libre . Mais avant tout il faut que son héritier vienne jusqu'à lui . Et si pour cela il devait le rendre fou et bien soit il le rendra fou .  
  
****A l'enma chô ****  
  
Le seigneur enma est de plus en plus agité , il sentait bien des perturbations négatif et s'en inquiété grandement . Il ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait au juste mais cela risquait de mettre en péril non seulement le monde des vivants mais aussi le monde des morts .  
  
Quant aux shinigamis ils étaient aussi très inquiet mais pas pour les mêmes raisons .  
  
Hisoka : Alors on fait quoi pour tsuzuki ?  
  
Tatsumi : Je ne sais pas ... Peut être que si je le rappelait ...  
  
Hisoka : Et pour quel motif ? Tsuzuki se sentira blessé si l'on doute de ses capacités .  
  
Konoé : Le mieux serait de le surveiller de près , envoyant l'oiseau démon, celui qui sert pour les filatures .  
  
Hisoka : Masaki peut ...  
  
Tatsumi : Lie ! Cela paraîtrait suspect qu'il ne s'occupe que de tsuzuki .  
  
Hisoka : Le voisin de chambre de tsuzuki m'intrigue , j'ai bien senti qu'il cachait des choses .  
  
Une voix : En effet !  
  
Tous se retournèrent pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un très bel homme aux long cheveux argentés . A vue de nez il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt huit ans . Mais ce qui était surtout frappant s'était ses yeux , d'une magnifique couleur ambre .  
  
Hisoka d'un ton agressif : Qui êtes vous ?  
  
L'inconnu : A une époque on me considérait comme un dieu , à une époque comme un sauveur mais parfois aussi comme un monstre , cela dépend . Mais vous pouvait m'appelez nataku . ^_____^  
  
Konoé : Na ... Nataku !  
  
Tatsumi : Le dieu de la guerre .  
  
Nataku : Je ne suis pas vraiment un dieu , nous pouvons dire que je suis un immortel .  
  
Hisoka : Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?  
  
Nataku : Toi c'est pas la diplomatie qui t'étouffes !  
  
Hisoka : Rien à foutre ! Réponds !  
  
Nataku : Je suis venu quemander votre aide .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Tsuzuki : C'est un peu court yaonne .  
  
Yaonne : Je sais , c'est pour mettre en place l'intrigue et mes personnages .  
  
Sanzô : Pour le nom de nataku t'es pas aller le chercher très loin toi .  
  
Yaonne : C'est vrai -_- mais bon on s'en fout ^___^  
  
Hisoka : Désespérante .  
  
Tatsumi : Reviews onegai c'est gratuit . 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Explication

Les liens du sang  
  
Notes : merci à toi Natth de suivre les liens du sang et de me laisser des reviews , cela me fais très plaisir .  
  
Chapitre cinq : Explication  
  
Nataku : Je viens quémander votre aide .  
  
Konoé , Tatsumi et Hisoka le regardèrent interloqués .  
  
Tatsumi : Notre aide ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Nataku : Je sais que vous enquêtez sur des suicides inexpliqués dont sont victimes les patients d'une grande clinique privée .  
  
Tatsumi : C'est exacte mais nous ignorons qui se trouve derrière tout ça .  
  
Nataku : Pour l'avoir combattu vous connaissez le démon Sargatanis n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Hisoka : Et alors ?  
  
Nataku : Le responsable de ces morts est aussi un démon , bien plus puissant que Sargatanis .  
  
Konoé : Mais c'est impossible , nous on aurions entendu parler !  
  
Nataku : Ce démon a été battu il y'a environ cent ans ...  
  
Konoé : Donc cela ne peut pas être lui .  
  
Nataku : Mais il ne fut pas totalement détruit . Il peut revenir dans ce monde et cela par des sacrifices humains .  
  
Hisoka : Alors ces morts ...  
  
Nataku : Permettront sa résurrection . Qui plus est ...  
  
Tatsumi : Oui ?  
  
Nataku : Il ne peut pas encore agir seul , il a donc un complice .  
  
Hisoka : Tsuzuki et moi on ...  
  
Nataku : Je doute que votre ami puisse être d'une très grande aide .  
  
Tatsumi : contrairement aux apparences Tsuzuki est très fort .  
  
Nataku : Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire . Tsuzuki aura besoin de protection .  
  
Hisoka en s'énervant ( il prend la mouche facilement ) : Arrêtez de tourner autours du pot , qu'est ce qui se passe avec Tsuzuki ?  
  
Nataku : Vous savez très bien qu'il va mal .  
  
Hisoka : Oui je sais , et je veux savoir pourquoi . Et puis vous ne avez toujours rien dit en ce qui concerne ce Kyoshiro !  
  
Nataku en soupirant : Bon , je vais tout vous dire mais je vous prierais de ne pas m'interrompre .  
  
Tous hochèrent la tête pour montrer que c'était d'accord .  
  
Nataku : Kyoshiro n'est pas un patient ordinaire , sa soeur et lui sont assez spéciaux .  
  
Voyant qu'il avait toute leur attention Nataku continua ses explication .  
  
Nataku : Ils descendent d'une lignée de shamans et d' exorcistes . Sakuya peut lire aussi bien le passé que l'avenir , quand à Kyoshiro il peut entrer en contact avec les morts et libérer les corps possédés . Connaissant leur pouvoir je leur ai demandé d'enquêter sur cette clinique . Malheureusement ce démon a presque réussi a tuer Kyoshiro mais Sakuya est intervenue à temps .  
  
Hisoka : Et Tsuzuki dans tout ça ?  
  
Nataku : Avant d'être battu par un haut moine Sanzô , ce démon féconda une humaine , il s'agissait de la mère de Tsuzuki .  
  
Tous étaient sur le choc de le révélation . Alors Tsuzuki serait ...  
  
Hisoka en hurlant : NON ! TSUZUKI EST HUMAIN !  
  
Nataku : Ce n'est pas en se voilant la face que vous allez l'aider !  
  
Tatsumi : Que voulez vous dire par là ?  
  
Nataku : Il veut Tsuzuki ! Il en a besoin car ...  
  
Tatsumi : Et bien ?  
  
Nataku : Seul Tsuzuki pourra le délivrer . Ses victimes le rend de plus en plus puissant mais il renaîtra que grâce à son fils .  
  
Hisoka : Tsuzuki n'est pas le fils de ce démon , il est l'être le plus humain que je connaisse .  
  
Nataku regardant Konoé : Le petit n'est pas au courant pas vrai ?  
  
Hisoka : D'abords c'est Hisoka pas petit ! Et au courant de quoi ?  
  
Konoé : Cela ne regarde que Tsuzuki !  
  
Nataku : Bien si vous ne voulez pas lui dire je vais m'en charger . Hisoka sache que quand Tsuzuki était encore envie il a tué .  
  
Hisoka : Non ! Tsuzuki déteste tuer , il n'aurait jamais pût !  
  
Nataku : Tu sais que Tsuzuki avait une soeur pas vrai ?  
  
Hisoka : Oui et alors ?  
  
Nataku : Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'elle a donné sa vie pour lui . Leur père était sur le point de tuer Tsuzuki mais c'est sa fille qu'il tua . Lorsqu'il a vu la seule personne qu'il aimait mourir il devînt fou et décapita son père.  
  
Hisoka : Non ... non ce n'est pas possible .  
  
Nataku : Son père ne l'a jamais aimé , il le fouettait souvent . Et étrangement Tsuzuki guérissait très vite , ne gardant aucune séquelle de ces coup . Et plus il guérissait plus son père le battait .  
  
Tatsumi : Comment se fait il que vous soyez au courant ?  
  
Nataku : C'est parce que je le surveillais depuis sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort .  
  
Hisoka : Et vous n'êtes jamais intervenu ? Vous l'avez laisser souffrir sans rien faire !  
  
Nataku : Oui .  
  
Konoé fulminait , il n'avait donc pas de coeur ! Tatsumi lui avait du mal à retenir son point . Etrangement Hisoka resta impassible .  
  
Hisoka : Vous n'aviez pas le choix n'est ce pas ?  
  
Nataku en secouant la tête : C'est vrai ! Je ne devais en rien influençait le monde des humains . Je ne peux intervenir que si des démons ou autres monstres menaçent ce monde .  
  
Tatsumi : Quel est le nom de ce monstre ?  
  
Nataku : Lucius !  
  
A ce nom Konoé pali . Lucius était de loin le démon le plus puissant et le plus cruel. Contrairement aux autre démons , il était d'une beauté éblouissante presque envoûtante . Sa voix douce et sensuelle pouvait convaincre n'importe qui de le suivre même en sachant qui il était vraiment. Lucuis pouvait aussi prendre l'apparence d'une femme . Hélène de Troie c'était Lucius en femme , Dalida aussi c'était Lucius . Sa manière de faire le mal était plus subtile mais aussi plus dangereuse .  
  
Nataku : Je vois mon cher Konoé que vous le connaissait .  
  
Konoé : Et Tsuzuki serait le fils de ...  
  
Nataku : Oui ! Mais je pense que sa soeur a eu une bonne influence sur lui.  
  
Hisoka : Ecoutez je me fous de ce que vous dites ! Tsuzuki est Tsuzuki à point c'est tout ! Il est négligé , agit comme un gamin cuisine très mal et rate toujours une prime ! Mais il a montré qu'il n'hésitait jamais à protéger les autres au dépend de sa propre vie . ALORS JE VOUS INTERDIT DE DIRE QU'IL EST LE FILS DE CE DEMON !  
  
Furieux il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui .  
  
Tatsumi : Je suis d'accord avec Hisoka .  
  
Et à son tour il sorti mais plus calmement .  
  
Nataku : Ils en l'air de beaucoup aimé Tsuzuki .  
  
Konoé : C'est vrai . Et moi aussi , alors dites moi ce qu'il faut faire pour que Lucius ne touche pas à Tsuzuki .  
  
Nataku : Tout dépendra de Tsuzuki justement , il est le seul à pouvoir le battre . Mais cela ne sera pas facile surtout que Lucius a commencé à s'en prendre à lui .  
  
****A la clinique ****  
  
En effet Lucius ne laissait aucun répit à Tsuzuki , Faisant tout pour qu'il devienne fou et ainsi le contrôler plus facilement . Et peu à peu Tsuzuki glissa dans la folie .  
  
A suivre  
  
Hisoka : Plus court que ça tu meures !  
  
Yaonne : Je sais je sais ! Mais là j'ai un blanc .  
  
Tsuzuki : Ca ne fait rien ! Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois ^_____^  
  
Yaonne : Merci mon petit Tsuzuki toi au moins t'es gentil .  
  
Hisoka : Non c'est parce qu'il est plus fainéant que toi .  
  
Tsuzuki : Ouin ! Ouin ! Y 'a Hisoka qui est méchant avec moi !  
  
Konoé : Et dire que je paye un crétin pareil !  
  
Yaonne : Oui bon , et bien si vous avez aimer faites le moi savoir sinon tant pis ^__^ 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Qui suisje ?

Les liens du sang  
  
Notes : Merci à toi Natth de suivre ma fic et de me laisser des reviews.  
  
Chapitre six : Qui suis-je ?  
  
Pov de Tsuzuki  
  
Encore ces images ! Toujours les mêmes ! La mort de ma grande soeur la moitié de mon âme ! Puis moi devenant fou et tuant mon père ! Quelles étaient déjà ses dernières paroles ? Ca y'est je m'en souviens avant que je ne tue il m'a dit qu'elle était morte par ma faute ! Et à force de me répété que j'étais un monstre j'ai finalement fini par en devenir un . Un être humain n'aurais jamais tué comme je l'ai fait ! Il ne se serait jamais abreuvé du sang de sa victime . En fait je ne vaux pas mieux que Muraki . Ne l'avait il pas dit lors de l'affaire du vampire " Nous sommes deux monstres égarés , qui étanchons notre soif de désir dans le sang ". Mais je me dis que même lui est plus humain que moi car contrairement à moi il n'est pas hypocrite , il ne fait pas semblant d'être ce qu'il n'est pas . Parfois moi même je ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment . Un fou ? Un monstre ? Ou bien seulement une personne perdu dans les méandres de son esprit . Qui ouvrira la porte de mes cauchemars ? Qui me délivrera de ma culpabilité ? Je ne sais plus trop quoi pensé . Depuis mon arrivé dans cette clinique je me sens comme perdu . Je n'ai plus aucun point de repaires , tout mes souvenirs reviennent d'un coup déchaînés . Je voudrais tant oublié ne plus penser à mon horrible crime et surtout je voudrais tant me pardonné . Mais le pardon est un sentiment humain et je ne suis pas sûr de l'être .Il y a aussi cette voix ! Oui cette voix dans ma tête qui ne cesse de me rappelé mon pêché de parricide . J'ai tué mon propre père et même si c'était dans un moment de folie j'ai commis un pêché car il est dit " tu respecteras ton père et honoreras ta mère ". A cette pensée je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler . Un monstre oui je suis un monstre pour avoir levé la main sur lui . Et si Hisoka et Tatsumi l'apprennent je suis sûr qu'ils me mépriseront . Il n'y a que monsieur Konoé et Monsieur le comte qui sont au courant . A oui il y'a aussi le seigneur Enma . Si Hisoka l'apprenait il ...  
  
Une voix : Il te rejettera !  
  
Tsuzuki en regardant partout : Qui est là ?  
  
La voix : Ne cherche pas tu ne peux pas me voir .  
  
Tsuzuki : Qui êtes vous ?  
  
La voix : Je dirais ton côté maléfique .  
  
Tsuzuki : Non ce n'est pas possible ! Je deviens fou !  
  
La voix d'un ton cynique : Devient !? A un époque ne l'étais tu pas déjà ?  
  
Tsuzuki : Ca suffit !  
  
La voix : Oh non ! Cela ne fait que commencer . Je ne cesserai de te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes de ce que tu es vraiment .  
  
Tsuzuki mis ses mains sur ses oreilles , il ne voulait plus rien entendre .  
  
La voix en ricanant : Cela ne te serviras à rien . Je suis une partie de toi , tu auras beau bouché tes oreilles cela ne me fera pas partir .  
  
Tsuzuki : Ruka aides moi ! Je t'en supplies oneesan !  
  
La voix : Pourquoi appelles tu ta soeur ? Là où elle est elle doit te maudire. Qu'as tu fait pour elle à part lui apporter la mort . Car c'est à cause de toi si elle est morte .  
  
Tsuzuki : Par pitié arrêtes !  
  
La voix : Tu as déjà goûter au sang et tu as aimé . Il serait si facile pour toi d'oublier ! Pour cela il suffit de redevenir le criminel que tu étais .  
  
Tsuzuki : Non ! Non ! Non ! Plus jamais ! Plus jamais !  
  
La voix : Ha! Ha! Ha! Etranges paroles venant d'un shinigami . Ne prends tu pas justement la vie des gens ?  
  
Tsuzuki commençant à sangloter : Je ...Je ....  
  
Et d'un coup il éclata en sanglot . Un assassin il était malgré tout resté un assassin . A chaque fois qu'il se voyait dans une glace , l'objet reflétait l'image d'un criminel . A chaque fois qu'il se lavait les mains il n'arrivait pas à enlever ces tâches de sang . Alors il frottait très fort jusqu'à saigner pour masquer avec son propre sang celui des autres . Il avait beau faire pour se racheter il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner . Il n'arrivait même pas à en parler avec son partenaire ni avec Tatsumi . Parfois quand la pression et les regrets étaient trop fort il allait se noyer dans l'alcool et cela le faisait un peu oublié . Mais à chaque fois c'était une accalmie provisoire car le lendemain il avait toujours dans sa bouche ce goût d'amertume . Et pour cacher son état il jouait le rôle de l'éternel crétin qui ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir et qui ne prend pas son travail assez au sérieux . Même Hisoka n'a encore rien deviné malgré son empathie . Oui mais jour son masque s'effritera et alors il saura qui il était en réalité .  
  
La voix : Alors qu'as tu décidé ?  
  
Tsuzuki ne savait plus où il en était et cette voix qui ne cessait de le harceler .  
  
Tsuzuki : Va t'en !  
  
La voix : Alors ceci est ta réponse ? Soit mais n'oublie pas que je suis une partie de toi et que tu ne me chasseras pas aussi facilement .  
  
Puis la voix disparut comme elle était apparue c'est à dire soudainement . Tsuzuki une fois seul se mit à trembler de tout son corps puis parti précipitamment vers la salle de bain où il vomit le déjeuner qu'on leur avait servi pour midi . Heureusement que Kyoshiro n'était pas là pour assister à un tel spectacle .  
  
Fin pov de Tsuzuki  
  
*********Au sous sol de la clinique **********  
  
Lucius : Bien tout se déroule comme je l'avais prévu . Humain où en sont les préparatif pour ma résurrection ?  
  
L'humain : Je ... Je ...  
  
Lucius d'un ton impatient : Et bien j'écoute !  
  
L'humain : De ... Depuis l'arrivé d'un stagiaire du nom de Masaki les suicides sont de moins en moins nombreux sans parler de ce Kyoshiro .  
  
Lucius : T'avais-je mal jugé ? Serais tu incompétent ?  
  
L'humain d'un ton larmoyant : Ce ... Ce n'est pas de ma faute mon maître . Vous savez que je n'ai pour but que de vous servir .  
  
Lucius : Comme tu le sais je ne peux encore me manifester dans ma forme originelle mais ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas me voir que je ne suis pas dangereux . Alors ne provoque pas ma colère si tu tiens à la vie !  
  
L'humain : Je ... Je réussirai maître ! Je ferai disparaître discrètement les patients qui n'ont plus de famille si nécessaire .  
  
Lucius : Bien ! Tes méthodes d'hypnoses et mes pouvoirs réunis permettront ma délivrance très prochainement .  
  
L'humain : Et si on me soupçonne ?  
  
Lucius : Allons qui irait se douter de l'honorable Kenji Yamamoto , Directeur d'une prestigieuse clinique doublé qui plus est d'un philanthrope ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
  
A suivre .  
  
Hisoka : Hm ! C'est pas très long tout ça !  
  
Konoé : Je suis d'accord ! C'est Tsuzuki qui t'as refilé le virus de la flemme ?  
  
Tsuzuki en pleurnichant : Mais ... Mais pourquoi vous dîtes ça monsieur Konoé ?  
  
Konoé en se tenant la tête : Mais pourquoi je paye un idiot pareil ?  
  
Tsuzuki : Pour ce que je suis payé ! J'ai jamais de prime pff !  
  
Konoé : Tatsumi veux tu bien lui rappeler le montant des dégâts qu'il a causé avec ses bêtises ?  
  
Tatsumi : Le chiffre fut si élevé que ma calculatrice en explosa .  
  
Tsuzuki : Hm oui bon si vous avez besoin de moi je serai en train de manger des onigris ! Aller bye !  
  
Konoé : TSUZUKI REVIENS ICI !  
  
Yaonne : C'est pas vrai sont vraiment bruyant ! Bon vous connaissez le refrain si vous avez aimé faites le moi savoir sinon tant pis ^______^ 


	7. Chapitre 7 : De révélation en révélation

Les liens du sang  
  
Notes : Encore merci Natth pour tes reviews , et oui Lucius n'a pas fini de faire entendre parler de lui , et dans ce chapitre on va enfin savoir qui est cet humain qui l'aide   
  
Ps : Tu veux pas voir ma nouvelle fic sur combination " l'enlèvement" s'il te plaît s'il te plaît , tu la trouveras sur clamp , mais bon t'es pas obligée   
  
Hashiba : vas y fais plaisir à tonton Hashi   
  
Hisoka : Que faites vous ici ? On vous a pas invité !  
  
Masaki : Il est toujours aussi aimable ?  
  
Tsuzuki : Et encore il est dans un bon jour   
  
Masaki : Ca promet !  
  
Hisoka : Hm ! Hm ! Et si nous nous mettions enfin au travail .  
  
Chapitre sept : De révélation en révélation  
  
Kenji Yamamoto , en apparence une référence dans le monde de la médecine mais aussi dans les oeuvres de charités . Pendant vingt ans il a exercé dans un hôpital public où il ne différenciait pas des riches des pauvres . Il était marié à une riche héritière qui le rendait heureux mais hélas elle fut tué lors de l'incendie de leur maison il y a de cela cinq ans . En mémoire de sa défunte épouse Yamamoto fit construire une clinique grâce à l'argent de l'assurance vie de sa femme mais aussi grâce à l'héritage qu'elle lui avait légué . La police au début suspecta le docteur Yamamoto d'avoir tué sa femme pour son argent mais lorsqu'elle le vit construire cette clinique elle cessa de le suspecté . Après tout s'il l'avait vraiment tué il aurait employait cet argent pour s'offrir une vie de luxe . Mais ce que la police ne savait pas ainsi que les intimes du médecin c'est que Kenji Yamamoto supportait de moins en moins son épouse . Elle ne cessait de le rabaisser et de lui faire rappeler qu'il ne serait rien sans son argent . A chaque fois qu'il sortait faire des visites à domiciles elle passait sur lui ses nerfs . N'avait il donc rien de mieux à faire ? Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils n'étaient aller dans un restaurant ? Il l'a trompé c'est cela ? Plus le temps passait et plus la patience de Yamamoto s'amenuisait . Au début il songeait juste au divorce mais s'il faisait ça il perdrait beaucoup . Sa réputation , sa clientèle personnelle composait presque uniquement des intimes de sa femme et enfin il perdrait l'argent de son épouse . Au début c'était juste une idée comme ça , juste pour s'amuser , il n'y avait aucun mal à rêvé . Mais la nuit lorsqu'il dormait seul , car sa chère et tendre avait décidé de faire à part , il entendait des voix . C'était une voix à la fois douce et entêtante , une voix si agréable mais aussi si dangereuse . Au début il ne voulu pas y prêter attention , pensant que cela était dû au stress. Mais nuit après nuit elle ne cessait de le harceler lui montrant des images de sa femme en train d'agoniser . Mais au lieu d'être révulsé par ces visions d'horreur Yamamoto s'en délecta . Oh oui ! Si elle pouvait mourir !  
  
Une voix : Est-ce ce que tu souhaites ?  
  
Yamamoto surpris chercha l'intrus , mais ne trouva personne .  
  
La voix : Ne me cherche pas pour le moment je ne suis pas réel .  
  
Yamamoto : Qu... Qui ... Etes vous ?  
  
La voix : Celui qui exaucera tout tes rêves et fantasmes .  
  
Yamamoto : Mais ... Mais je ne veux rien en particulier .  
  
La voix avec un rire à vous glacer le sang : Ha! Ha! Ha! Vraiment!? Ne souhaites tu pas la mort de ta femme ? Ne veux tu pas qu'on te respecte en tant qu'individus ? Tout cela je peux te l'offrir mais en échange ...  
  
Yamamoto : En échange ?  
  
La voix : En échange tu devras me servir . Mais si tu me restes fidèle tout ce que tu souhaites sera à toi . A la mort de ta femme tu toucheras une forte somme d'argent . Avec tu feras construire une clinique .  
  
Yamamoto : Je ne voix pas en quoi ...  
  
La voix : C'est simple , je sais que tu as des connaissances en hypnose ...  
  
Yamamoto : Comment savez vous cela ?  
  
La voix : Je peux lire dans les esprits , maintenant cesse de m'interrompre ! Avec ta connaissance et mes pouvoirs nous pourrons convaincre des patients de se donner la mort .  
  
Yamamoto d'une voix outragée : Comment osez vous ? Je suis médecin !  
  
La voix dangereusement douce : Inutile de jouer les vierges effarouchés docteur , je peux sonder votre coeur . Votre priorité c'est d'abord vous . Vous avez beau le cacher à vous même et au monde entier je sais que vous seriez capable du pire du moment que cela sert vos intérêts . La preuve vous n'avez pas protesté lorsque je vous ai parler de tuer votre épouse .  
  
Yamamoto vaincu : Pou...pourquoi ces morts ?  
  
La voix : Pour me libéré ! Seul des sacrifices humains me permettront de revenir entièrement à la vie ainsi que ...  
  
Yamamoto : Ainsi que quoi ?  
  
La voix : Vous le saurez bien assez tôt . Alors ?  
  
Yamamoto dans un souffle : Très bien . Mais avant dîtes moi qui vous êtes.  
  
La voix : Je suis le démon Lucius .  
  
Et maintenant voilà cinq ans qu'il est devenu le serviteur de ce démon . Avant la mort de sa femme leur relation était à peu près égale mais après l'incendie il y a eu entre eux une relation de maître à esclave . Yamamoto avait peur de Lucius oui il en avait très peur car contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser ce n'est pas le directeur de la clinique qui avait mis le feu à la maison conjugale mais Lucius lui même alors qu'il était emprisonner . Alors quelle sera sa force une fois libre ? Yamamoto préféra occulter la question , il n'était plus temps de retourner en arrière il s'était beaucoup trop engagé pour cela . Non ce qu'il fallait c'était de ne pas mettre le maître en colère . De son bureau il fit appeler Masaki , il devait s'en débarrasser . Cinq minutes plus tard en toqua à la porte .  
  
Yamamoto : Entrez !  
  
Masaki : Bonjours monsieur , vous m'avez fait demandez ?  
  
Yamamoto : En effet . J'ai hélas de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer . Asseyez vous s'il vous plaît .  
  
Masaki : De quoi s'agit il ?  
  
Yamamoto : Malheureusement nous sommes en sureffectif , et je vais devoir procéder à des licenciements .  
  
Masaki : Mais je suis un simple stagiaire , je ne suis même pas payer !  
  
Yamamoto : Justement ! Contrairement aux autres vous n'avez pas de salaire et n'aurez aucun problème à trouver une autre clinique pour votre stage . Sincèrement désolé .  
  
Masaki n'y comprenait rien , pourtant il avait l'impression que la clinique manquait au contraire d'effectif . Alors pourquoi ce soudain renvoi ? Et justement au moment de l'arrivé de Tsuzuki dans cet établissement . C'est donc avec une grande perplexité que Masaki quitta le bureau du directeur . Il fut tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention à Hisoka qui venait de l'Enma-chô et lui rentra dedans . Le choc fut si grand pour Hisoka qu'il fut projeter violemment en arrière .  
  
Masaki : Oh ! Gomen Hisoka je ne t'avais pas vu .  
  
Hisoka : Ca je l'avait remarqué !  
  
Masaki : Mais tout de même je ne t'ai pas poussé si fort !  
  
Hisoka : Toi non mais tes sentiments oui !  
  
Masaki : Oo  
  
Hisoka : Je suis empathe et je me synchronise avec les sentiments de celui qui me touche .  
  
Masaki : Et qu'as tu senti ?  
  
Hisoka : Doute , perplexité , interrogation .  
  
Masaki en soupirant : Tu as raison .  
  
Hisoka : Et qu'elle est la cause de cet état ?  
  
Masaki : Mon renvoi .  
  
Hisoka : Tu as été viré ?  
  
Masaki : Oui et avec une excuse bidon . Mais toi pourquoi es tu venu aussi vite ?  
  
Hisoka : Nous avons reçu une étrange visite à l'Enma-chô , ce visiteur a prétendu que celui qui est derrière tout ces morts serait un démon du nom de Lucius .  
  
Masaki : Cela expliquerait cette énergie négative qui se dégage de cette clinique .  
  
Hisoka : Et il aurait un complice , un humain .  
  
Masaki dans un cri : Le directeur Yamamoto !  
  
Hisoka : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
  
Masaki : Réfléchis ! Pourquoi me renvoyer on subitement avec un prétexte bidon ? Parce que depuis mon arrivé il y'a moins de mort . J'ai une idée , vas voir le directeur , dis lui que tu es reconnaissant pour ce qu'il fait pour ton cousin et serre lui la main ainsi avec ton empathie tu pourras savoir s'il est mêlé à tout ça !  
  
Hisoka : Je refuse ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on perçoit les sentiments des autres !  
  
Masaki : Bon sang force toi ! Tsuzuki va de plus en plus mal , tu veux l'aider ou pas ?  
  
Hisoka : Bon c'est d'accord .  
  
A ces mots il partit en direction du bureau de Yamamoto . Masaki avait raison , c'était désagréable de ressentir les émotions des autres mais pour le bien de Tsuzuki il devait faire un effort .Il toqua donc à la porte et n'attendit pas longtemps pour qu'on l'invite à entrer .  
  
Yamamoto : Bonjour jeune homme ! Que puis je faire pour vous ?  
  
Hisoka : Voilà je suis Hisoka Kurosaki le cousin d'Asato Tzusuki . Je voulais vous remercier à vive voix pour ce que vous faites pour lui et vous serrer la main .  
  
Yamamoto : Mais voyons c'est tout naturel ! Dans cette clinique nous prenons grand soin de nos patients .  
  
Hisoka : Je le sais et j'admire ce que vous faîte , je sais qu'une poignée de main est insuffisante pour ...  
  
Yamamoto en tendant sa main : Ne croyez pas cela , cela a le mérite de venir du coeur .  
  
Hisoka serra donc la main de cet homme mais lorsqu'il la toucha il senti des sentiments contradictoires . Gentillesse/ Méchanceté Pureté / noirceur Générosité / avidité .  
  
Yamamoto : Vous allez bien jeune homme ?  
  
Hisoka : Ou...Oui oui , juste un passage à vide . Vous savez à force de m'inquiété .  
  
Yamamoto avec un large sourire : Je comprend ! Et bien j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance , surtout n'oubliez pas de vous reposez .  
  
Hisoka d'un ton distrait : Oui oui !  
  
Lorsqu'il sorti du bureau le shinigami passa une main dans ces cheveux . Pourquoi ces sentiments si contradictoire ?  
  
A suivre .  
  
Hisoka :   
  
Tatsumi :   
  
Konoé :   
  
Masaki :  
  
Yaonne : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Hisoka : Tu peux pas faire un effort et écrire plus ?  
  
Yaonne : Mais ...  
  
Tatsumi : Heureusement que tu n'es pas payé au mot , tu gagneras pas un kopeque !  
  
Yaonne : Mais ...  
  
Konoé : Encore heureux que je l'ai pas dans mon équipe , déjà avec Tsuzuki je suis gâté !  
  
Yaonne : Mais ...  
  
Masaki : Reviews please .  
  
Yaonne : Merci mon Masaki 


	8. Chapitre 8 : L'appel du démon

Les liens du sang  
  
Notes : Natth je tiens à te remercier pour toutes tes reviews et tes mots d'encouragement .  
  
Hisoka : Et pour son courage !  
  
Yaonne-san : Oyo ?  
  
Hisoka : Oui car elle doit être très courageuse pour te lire .  
  
Tatsumi : Tu pourrais être plus courtois tout de même . C'est vrai que son histoire est nulle mais ...  
  
Yaonne : Comment ça nulle ?  
  
Masaki ou Asuka : Ne le prenez pas mal mademoiselle Yaonne , ils disent ça pour ce que vous faîtes subir à Tsuzuki .  
  
Tatsumi et Hisoka tout rouge : C'est faux !  
  
Chapitre 8 : L'appel du démon .  
  
Alors que Tsuzuki se remettait doucement de la visite de ce soi-disant autre lui Kyoshiro entra dans la chambre et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain commune . A première vue il ne prêta aucune attention au shinigami comme s'il n'existait pas . Cette attitude froide dérouta quelque peu Tsuzuki mais le rassura en même temps , il ne lui adresserait pas la parole . Il fut le premier surpris de sa réaction , lui qui aimait tant parler . Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose la moindre question . Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse un peu seul et la présence même de Kyoshiro lui était peu à peu supportable . Mais contrairement aux apparences Kyoshiro veillait sur l'employé de l'Enma- Chô . Il avait senti le changement de comportement de Tsuzuki et était très inquiet . Qui plus est il avait appris pour le renvoi de Masaki et lui aussi se doutait de la raison de son départ . Le démon qui voulait Tsuzuki a fait en sorte que le stagiaire parte . Il ne savait pas encore qui étaient Masaki et Hisoka mais sentait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas ordinaire . Leurs auras étaient tiède . Alors que l'aura d'un être vivant est chaude et que celui d'un mort est froide , Leurs auras à eux basculés entre les deux . Mais l'aura la plus étrange était bien celle de Tsuzuki . A son arrivé elle était chaude presque brûlante mais plus son séjour dans cette clinique se prolongeait et plus son aura devenait froide pour finir par devenir glacer . Kyoshiro soupira , il fallait absolument qu'il parle au cousin de son voisin de chambre . ( comme vous l'auriez compris il ne sait pas encore que les deux shinigamis ne sont pas cousin Hisoka : Arrêtes avec tes explications débiles et continu ! Yaonne : Pff ! ) Lorsque Kyoshiro sorti de la salle de bain il reprit son visage impassible ( Yaonne : c..... Hisoka : Un commentaire stupide et tu es la prochaine sur notre liste . ) et se dirigea vers son lit . Après avoir pris ses aises il fit semblant de feuilletait un magazine et de lire à mis voix mais en fait il jeta un sort de protection sur la chambre .  
  
Par les cinq points cardinaux dieux protecteurs entendaient ma prière que cette chambre soit protégée du malin et que face à ce sort le démon ne puisse rien moi Kyoshiro descendant des nymphes je vous supplie de m'accorder votre soutien .  
  
Au sous-sol  
  
Lucius enrageait ! Pour une obscure raison il n'arrivait plus à s'incruster dans la tête de son rejeton . Mais cela ne faisait rien , quelque soit le sortilège jeté il réussira à l'annulé , tout était question de patience et justement il était du genre patient .  
  
Bureau de Yamamoto   
  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il se laisse entraîner dans tout ça ? Il se rappelait encore de ses débuts avant son mariage . Il se donnait toujours sans compter , ses patients passant toujours avant lui . Et puis un jour il l'avait rencontré . Elle était anglaise et avait toujours voulu connaître le Japon . Son souvenir était toujours aussi distinct . De magnifique yeux vert avec de long cheveux blond . Comme il aimait caresser ses magnifique cheveux . A l'époque il était déjà fiancé mais il était prêt à tout plaqué pour son Alice . Mais voilà un jour sa fiancée lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il fallait se marier au plus vite . Il quitta donc avec regret Alice qui mourut peu après elle s'était suicidée . Et comble de malheur après le mariage Yoko son épouse lui avoua qu'elle n'avait jamais était enceinte et qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant , elle avait fait ça pour le garder . Bien que furieux il ne lui en voulu pas longtemps , elle avait ça par amour . Mais un jour il tomba par hasard sur le dossier médicale d'Alice Cromwell, son Alice .Après avoir pris connaissance du document un changement radical s'empara de lui . Non seulement sa femme ne cessait de le rabaisser mais en plus d'après cette lecture elle aurait .... Ce dossier disait qu'Alice Cromwell était enceinte de deux mois . Yamamoto la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle aimait les enfants et qu'elle n'aurait rien fait qui puisse mettre en danger un enfant . Il se souvenait d'un jour , la veille où Yoko lui annonça son soi-disant état , il avait reçu un message sur son répondeur mais il avait été effacé avant qu'il puisse l'écouter . Et c'est depuis ce jour où il se mit vraiment à hair sa femme et ce démon lui offrait l'occasion de se venger sans mettre en danger sa carrière . Mais le prix était de plus en plus lourd à porter et aujourd'hui il ne valait pas mieux que son ancienne épouse .  
  
Une voix : Commencerais tu à avoir des remords .  
  
Cette voix ! Lucius ! Il aurait dû s'en douter , rien ne lui échappait .  
  
Lucius : Alors !  
  
Yamamoto : Non maître , je resterai toujours à vos côtés .  
  
Lucius : Ce soir je veux au moins cinq sacrifice .  
  
Yamamoto en criant presque : CINQ ! Mais c'est impossible , je ne pourrais jamais faire passer cinq morts !  
  
Lucius : Tu n'as pas le choix ! Et je veux que tu fasses transférer le nouveau patient , Asato Tsuzuki , dans une chambre individuelle .  
  
Yamamoto : Oui mon seigneur .  
  
Lucius : Une dernière chose . Ne me trahis pas si tu ne veux pas le regretter .  
  
Yamamoto en bafouant : Mais .... Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention .  
  
C'est vrai il regrettait son pacte mais comme dit le proverbe quand on fait son lit on se couche .  
  
Yamamoto pris donc son téléphone et chargea un infirmier de transférer le patient Asato Tsuzuki dans une chambre individuelle . Et ce fut donc avec surprise que Kyoshiro vit qu'on emmené Tsuzuki .  
  
Kyoshiro : On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes !  
  
L'infirmier : Ordre du dirlo . Vous allez dormir seul maintenant vous devez être content !  
  
Kyoshiro haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent mais au fond il était furieux . Son sort ne marchait que dans cette chambre , son pouvoir n'était pas assez fort pour englober sous sa protection toute la clinique . Il senti que le moment où le démon renaîtrait approcher à grand pas . Tsuzuki avait un rôle à jouer mais lequel ?  
  
Enma-Chô  
  
Tout l'Enma-Chô était en ébullition et ce pour diverses raison . Le seigneur Enma avait reconnu l'énergie de son ancien amant , Lucius . Hormis le comte personne n'avait jamais su qu'il avait éprouvé du désir pour un démon . Il était si beau , de magnifique cheveux noirs , des yeux améthyste et Tsuzuki était son portait caché mis à part cette lueur qui brillaient dans les yeux de Lucius . Il aimait faire le mal et ne s'en privait pas . Les cavaliers de l'apocalypse n'était rien comparé à ce démon d'une étrange beauté . Il l'avait rencontré un jour lors d'une de ces guerre interminable et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lucius il n'eu qu'une idée en tête le possédait . Il l'obsédait tellement qu'il en rêvait la nuit . En échange de son corps Lucius réclama sa non mort . Il était immortel mais on pouvait le détruire alors il devait ne jamais être inscrit sur la liste des mort . A cette époque le seigneur Enma aurait accepté n'importe quoi et c'est ce qu'il fit . Mais maintenant il regrettait sa conduite . Jamais il n'aurait dû se montrer aussi faible . Le seigneur Enma n'était pas seul à s'inquiété au sujet de Lucius , Tatsumi Watari et Konoé faisaient les sans pas devant un Nataku calme et stoique .  
  
Nataku : Allons calmez vous , je suis sûr qu'Hisoka sera bientôt là .  
  
Watari : Comment vous vous restez aussi calme après ce que vous venez de me dire .  
  
Nataku : Me faire un sang d'encre ne fera pas avancer les choses plus vite et puis Kyoshiro veille sur ....  
  
Tatsumi d'un air inquiet : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Une voix : Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Watari : Hisoka !  
  
Hisoka : Alors !  
  
Nataku : Je ne sais pas ! J'ai eu comme un drôle de pressentiment .  
  
Konoé : Masaki est présent alors pas de soucis .  
  
Hisoka : Il a été viré .  
  
Tous se regardèrent interloqués .  
  
Hisoka : Mais je sais qui est le complice de Lucius . Il s'agit du directeur de la clinique .  
  
Tatsumi : Tu en es sûr ?  
  
Hisoka : Hai .  
  
Watari : Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
  
Nataku : Monsieur Konoé je dois parler au seigneur Enma !  
  
Konoé : Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Nataku : S'il vous plaît pas de question .  
  
Konoé : Très bien . Vous autre je vous charge de la protection de Tsuzuki. Mais ne vous faîtes pas voir et surtout pas de lui .  
  
Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent remplir leur mission .  
  
Konoé : Et bien mon cher Nataku allons voir le seigneur Enma .  
  
La clinique   
  
Seul il était de nouveau seul avec ses fantômes . Ruka murmura Tsuzuki avant de sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de sang et de larme .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Hisoka : C'est un peu plus long mais ça reste tout de même court .  
  
Yaonne : Jamais content celui là ! Reviews onegai .  
  
Notes : Au sujet des auras , ceci est une pure invention de ma part . En effet je ne sais pas si les auras peuvent être chaude ou froide . 


	9. Chapitre 9 : Dégradation

Les liens du sang  
  
Notes : Merci à tout ceux qui ont le courage de me lire en particulier Natth.  
  
Chapitre neuf : Dégradation  
  
Tsuzuki complètement amorphe se désintéressait de plus en plus au monde qui l'entourait , il ne mangeait même plus ce que les infirmières lui ramenait . Il était enfermé dans sa propre tête et semblait ne pas vouloir en sortir . Le regard vide , le teint pâle , il était méconnaissable .Et il y avait cette voix lancinante qui ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille et qui n'avait de cesse de le persécuté . Elle était là à longueur de journée lui répétant sans cesse de revenir dans les ténèbres , de redevenir le monstre qu'il a toujours été . Le shinigami luttait de toute ses force contre cette voix mais elle devenait de plus en plus oppressante , le détruisant à petit feu . Il ne voulait plus l'entendre , ne plus sentir sa présence .  
  
Tsuzuki : Ruka ! Ruka ! Aides moi . Je t'en supplies oneesan !  
  
La voix : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu t'entêtes à appeler ta soeur à l'aide . Mais aurais tu oublié qu'elle est morte à cause de toi !  
  
Tsuzuki : Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas !  
  
La voix : Tu ne sais causer que mort et souffrance autours de toi .  
  
Tsuzuki : Ce n'est pas vrai !  
  
La voix : Aurais tu oublié de quelle façon ton père est mort ?  
  
Tsuzuki se revit en train de décapité son père .  
  
Tsuzuki : Pitié arrêtes .  
  
Mais Lucius ne s'arrêta pas lui faisant voir sans cesse l'image du père et de Ruka . Tsuzuki perdait complètement pied avec la réalité , et il était seul comme avant . Personne ne voulait de lui personne , personne , personne . Hisoka qui venait d'arriver trouva Tsuzuki en larmes , se tordant les mains de désespoir . Il s'approcha doucement de son ami , hésita un instant , puis le pris dans ces bras . Il pouvait alors sentir toute la douleur du Shinigami et cela faisait très mal . Pourtant il ne se dégagea pas et se mit à le bercer ce qui calma un peu le plus âgé . Hisoka avait déjà senti quelque chose de fort chez Tsuzuki mais ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant . Machinalement il caressa les cheveux du brun tout en réfléchissant , Lucius ne voulait pas laisser tranquille son rejeton car il en a besoin pour revenir totalement à la vie mais pourquoi ? De quelle façon compte t'il l'utilisé ? Il devait parler à ce Kyoshiro . Il attendit que son équipier s'endorme pour aller dans la chambre de Kyoshiro , mais une fois qu'il fut sorti le sommeil de Tsuzuki fut à nouveau peuplé de cauchemar . Hisoka trouva Kyoshiro en pleine discussion avec sa soeur et ne se fit pas remarquer .  
  
Sakuya : Il est en train de prendre de plus en plus d'emprise sur Asato- san.  
  
Kyoshiro en grommelant : Tu ne m'apprends rien . Mais maintenant qu'il a changé de chambre je ne peux rien faire , j'ai déjà assez de mal à ne plus retomber sur son emprise .  
  
Sakuya en soupirant : Je sais ! Je vais aller voir le seigneur Nataku peut être aura t'il de bonne nouvelle .  
  
Hisoka : Alors vous êtes bien au service de ce Nataku .  
  
Le frère et la soeur sursautèrent , ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer .  
  
Kyoshiro : Et vous vous êtes quoi exactement ?  
  
Hisoka : Tsuzuki et moi sommes des shinigamis .  
  
Kyoshiro : Vous êtes donc au service du seigneur Enma .  
  
Hisoka : Hn .  
  
Kyoshiro avec un sourire ironique : J'espère que depuis le temps il aura su contrôler ses hormones .  
  
Hisoka le regarda avec un air méchant , il ne comprenait pas l'allusion et il détestait ça .  
  
Hisoka : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?  
  
Kyoshiro : Tu n'as qu'à le demander toi même à Nataku gamin .  
  
Hisoka aimait de moins en moins l'attitude de ce type et Sakuya le senti bien . Elle soupira intérieurement , décidément son grand frère ne changera jamais , toujours aussi cabochard .  
  
Sakuya : Cessez tout les deux ! La priorité c'est de combattre ce démon et pour cela il vaut mieux s'entendre , compris ?  
  
Les deux garçons : Ouais, ouais .  
  
Sakuya secoua la tête , ils se ressemblait trop pour pouvoir s'entendre , tout deux avaient l'air d'être très têtu .  
  
Kyoshiro : Ga ... Hisoka ! Tu sais toi pourquoi le directeur a fait transféré Tsuzuki dans une chambre individuelle ?  
  
Hisoka : Parce qu'il est complice avec le démon Lucius . Pourtant il ne semble pas être aussi corrompu . J'ai bien senti pendant un moment son trouble . Je me demande comment quelqu'un comme lui a put s'allier avec un démon .  
  
Kyoshiro : Il a dut savoir se montrer très convainquant et ...  
  
Hisoka : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Kyoshiro : J'ai vu passer Tsuzuki .  
  
Hisoka : Rester ici je vais le suivre !  
  
Lorsqu'il sorti de la chambre il vit Tsuzuki se diriger vers l'ascenseur , son regard ne reflétait aucune expression il semblait comme hypnotiser . Hisoka était sur le point de le perdre de vue lorsqu'il vit une grande silhouette derrière Tsuzuki . Avant que le shinigami puisse monter dans l'ascenseur la silhouette l'avait serrer tout contre lui et murmurer à l'oreille du shinigami des mots rassurant ce qui le réveilla complètement . Hébété Tsuzuki regarda avec ses grand yeux couleur améthyste la personne qui l'avait sorti de ce cauchemar éveillé .  
  
Tsuzuki : Tatsumi !  
  
Tatsumi : Comment te sens tu Tsuzuki ?  
  
Tsuzuki : Je ... Je ne sais pas .  
  
Tatsumi : Viens je vais te conduire à ta chambre .  
  
Tsuzuki se laissa entraîner sans poser de résistance . Hisoha rassuré se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur ,il fallait qu'il lui parle .  
  
Une fois arrivé dans la chambre Tatsumi fit allongé son cadet sur le lit et lui prit la main .  
  
Tatsumi : Tsuzuki j'ai bien réfléchis , tu ne peux plus rester ici .  
  
Tsuzuki : Mais Tatsumi ...  
  
Tatsumi : Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît . Depuis ton arrivé tu es sans cesse en proie à des cauchemar , je sais aussi que tu as voulu te jeter par la fenêtre la toute première nuit . Je suis venu te ramener à l'Enma-Chô .  
  
Tsuzuki n'osa pas regarder son vis à vis dans les yeux , il avait trop honte . On lui avait fait confiance pour cette mission et il était incapable de la mener à bien . Tatsumi senti le trouble de son compagnon et ne savait pas quoi faire pour le consoler quand soudain pris d'une envie subite il l'embrassa sur les lèvres . Tsuzuki d'abord surpris répondit timidement au baiser puis devenait de plus en plus entreprenant et l'approfondissait de lui même . Tatsumi ne se lassait pas d'embrasser ces lèvres si douce et si sucré , plus rien autours d'eux n'existait ils étaient dans un autre monde mais à ce moment là une image vint à l'esprit de Tsuzuki . Il avait neuf ans , sa mère était parti voir une amie et sa grande soeur l'avait accompagné . Il n' y avait que lui et son père . Il était resté tranquillement dans sa chambre espérant se faire oublier mais son père ne le laissa pas en paix . Il était entré brusquement dans sa chambre et avait déchiré sa chemise , puis armé de son fouet l'avait battu à mort tout en disans qu'il était la perversion incarné . Ensuite il le déshabilla complètement et ...  
  
Tsuzuki en hurlant : NON !  
  
Tatsumi n'y comprit rien , pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude ? Il voulu le toucher mais Tsuzuki repoussa sa main puis se replia sur lui même en le suppliant de ne plus le toucher . Tatsumi était complètement perdu , qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait . En fait c'était un nouveau tour de Lucius , sentant que sa descendance était en train de revivre sous ce baiser il lui a fait rappeler un souvenir de son enfance qu'il avait occulté . Le démon ricana , ça sera pour bientôt , très bientôt .  
  
A suivre  
  
Tatsumi : Yaonne je vais te tuer !  
  
Tsuzuki : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle peut pas s'en empêcher !  
  
Yaonne : Et encore t'as rien vu , on verra par la suite que le seigneur Enma est passé du père au fils .  
  
Tsuzuki : Oo  
  
Hisoka : Pas de doute c'est une tordue .  
  
Yaonne : Je sais ! Je sais ! Reviews onegai .  
  
Hisoka : Avec une telle fic faut pas te leurrer . 


	10. Chapitre 10 : Honte et culpabilité

Les liens du sang  
  
Et bien Audrey je crois que si tu ne m'avais pas envoyer ce mail cette fic aurait été mises aux oubliettes .  
  
Hisoka : Ce qui n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose .  
  
Tatsumi : Tout à fait d'accord .  
  
Yaonne : Tatsumi-san ?  
  
Tatsumi : Oui ?  
  
Yaonne : Je peux toujours faire apparaître Muraki et le maquer avec Tsuzuki .  
  
Tatsumi : Tu...Tu ferais ça ?  
  
Yaonne : Si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse tais toi !  
  
Chapitre dix : Honte et culpabilité .  
  
Nataku se tenait maintenant devant le seigneur Enma , le regard glaciale .  
  
"-Seigneur Enma , fit il , il est temps de rendre des comptes !  
  
-Je sais , je sais ! Tu n'as pas changé Nataku , toujours aussi vindicatif !  
  
-Vous non plus seigneur Enma , vous laissez plus parler vos pulsions que votre raison ."  
  
Un moment les yeux d'Enma brillèrent de colère mais se calma aussitôt , c'est vrai il devait le reconnaître il n'a jamais pu contrôler ses désirs .Ni avec Lucius ni avec ...  
  
"-Vous l'avez touché n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Nataku .  
  
-Oui , il ne l'a jamais su ."  
  
Devant l'air intrigué de son vis à vis il continua ses explications .  
  
"- A l'époque il était toujours vivant mais était totalement amorphe , c'était lorsqu'il était dans cette clinique . Il était là allongé sur le lit sans défense et si désirable .La tentation était trop forte .  
  
-Il n'en a gardé aucun souvenir ?  
  
-Non , aucun .  
  
-Et maintenant que comptez vous faire ? Vous avez rayé Lucius du registre des morts , il nous est impossible de le tuer . Qui plus est il prend de plus en plus d'emprise sur Tsuzuki .  
  
-Et si on l'éloigné , suggéra Enma .  
  
-Il est trop tard maintenant , le seul moyen de le sauver est de se débarrasser une fois pour tout de ce démon et seul lui en a le pouvoir ."  
  
Le seigneur du JuoCho ne répondit rien , ils étaient dans une impasse et c'était en grande partie de sa faute .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµ La clinique µµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Tatsumi regarda d'un air désemparé Tsuzuki , ce dernier semblait vraiment térrorisé .  
  
"-Asato , appela t'il d'une voix douce , qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
-S'il te plaît ne me touche pas je t'en prie .  
  
-Mais .... Asato ne craint rien , je ne te ferais aucun mal .  
  
-Non ! Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Ca fait mal ! Ca fait mal !"  
  
Le secrétaire tenta de le toucher mais fut brutalement repoussé par la force psychique du brun .  
  
"-NE ME TOUCHES PAS PERE ! NE ME TOUCHES PAS !"  
  
Tatsumi le regarda effaré , il avait dit père ! Alors cela signifierai que ...  
  
Le shinigami aux yeux améthystes commença à sangloter , où était Ruka ? pourquoi ne venait elle pas le protégeait ?  
  
"-Parce qu'elle ne tient pas à toi ? Fit une voix dans sa tête . Surtout en sachant que non seulement tu es un monstre mais aussi que tu es sale . Le seul moyen de te libéré de cette souffrance est que tu viennes à moi .  
  
-NON !NON! Laisse moi tranquille !  
  
-Asato , fit Tatsumi surpris , à qui parles tu ?  
  
-Va t'en ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre" , ordonna le brun en fermant les yeux.  
  
Son ami croyant que cet ordre lui était adressé le laissa donc seul .  
  
Tsuzuki quelques minutes plus tard ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était seul.  
  
"-Tatsumi , l'appela t'il d'une petite voix .  
  
-Il est parti , lui non plus ne veux pas de toi .  
  
-C'est... c'est faux .  
  
-Tu l'as repoussé .  
  
-Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille .  
  
-Il est parti par ta faute .  
  
-NON !NON!  
  
-Ta soeur est morte par ta faute !  
  
-NON ! NON ! NON !  
  
-C'est ta faute si ton père t'as fait du mal .  
  
-NON ! NON ! NON ! NON !non ... Pard ... Pardon je ne voulais pas ! Gomen nasai ! Gomen nasai !  
  
-Je peux te faire oublier cette douleur . Il est temps pour toi de retourner d'où tu viens ."  
  
Le brun se leva de son lit , puis pris la direction du sous sol .  
  
Pendant ce temps le directeur de l'hôpital était de plus en plus plongé dans ses remords . Lui un médecin qui plus est réputé était avait pactisé avec un démon qui le forçais à trahir le serment d'Hypocrate , d'hypocrite oui , il n'était qu'un hypocrite . Souriant à ses patients le jour et les tuant la nuit .  
  
Et tout ça pour quoi ? Le pire c'est qu'il avait aussi perdu sa liberté , son âme et il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière .  
  
"-Ce n'est pas le moment de broyer du noir esclave ! Fit ironiquement une voix dans sa tête .  
  
-Sei...Seigneur Lucius .  
  
-L'heure de ma résurrection est venue mais pour cela il me faut un dernier mort .  
  
-O..Oui seigneur .  
  
-Ce soir , oui ce soir je serai enfin libre ! Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!"  
  
Un frisson glaciale parcourut l'échine du médecin , si personne ne l'arrêtais , le monde courra à sa perte .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Tatsumi : C'est tout ? Tu as délaissé cette fic assez longtemps et c'est tout ce que tu écris ?  
  
Yaonne : Mais euh ! De toute façon elle est bientôt finie , je crois qu'il me reste encore un ou deux chapitres .  
  
Tatsumi : Bon , ça va alors .  
  
S'il vous plaît dîtes moi si vous aimez , merci d'avance . 


	11. Chapitre 11 : Reviens !

Les liens du sang 

Réponses aux reviews :

Yami ni Hikari : Heureuse que cela te plaise et désolé du retard .

Erin : Merci ! Merci ! Pour tes compliments , cela me touche beaucoup .

A tous bonne lecture .

Chapitre onze : Reviens !

Depuis que Tatsumi était retourné à l'Enma-Cho tous remarquèrent qu'il était dépressif , en particulier Hisoka grâce à son pouvoir d'empathie .

Le blond se doutait bien que la cause de cet état était Tsuzuki.

En effet Tatsumi était très inquiet pour le brun qui refusait qu'on l'approche, allant même à le chasser .

"-Tatsumi , fit Hisoka .

-Ah ! C'est toi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je pensais que vous étiez aller chercher Tsuzuki!

-Il m'a demandé de partir ."

Hisoka fronça les yeux , il ne comprenait pas .

"-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai fait une erreur , je...je l'ai embrassé .

-Et alors ? En quoi cela pose problème , il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre vous non ?

-Contrairement à ce que tu crois nous n'avons jamais été amants , en fait depuis que je le connais il n'a jamais eu personne .

-Et il a été embarrassé par ce baiser ?

-Non , terrifié ! Quand le l'ai embrassé il m'a repoussé puis m'a appelé père. Je pense qu'il a eu la même expérience que toi mais avec son...son..."

Il n'eut pas le courage d'en dire plus , au même moment Nataku courut vers eux .

"-Vite !

-Que ce passe t'il ? Demanda le plus jeune .

-Lucius a réussi à prendre possession de l'esprit de votre ami , la résurrection est proche .

-K'so , jura Tatsumi .Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ?

-Le mieux est de le demander à Sakuya , suggéra Nataku .

-Hn" , firent ensemble les deux shinigamis .

Tous trois se rendirent donc à la clinique , une fois arriver ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre vide du brun aux yeux améthystes .

Tatsumi on ne voyant pas Tsuzuki se senti coupable , tout était de sa faute , il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser tout seul .

Hisoka posa une main de réconfort sur son épaule , lui aussi était inquiet mais il ne fallait pas se laisser décourager .

D'un hochement de tête l'aîné lui fit comprendre que cela irait , puis quitta la chambre suivit des deux autres .

Ils trouvèrent Kyoshiro et sa soeur dans les couloir de la clinique avec l'air soucieux .

En voyant Nataku la frère et la soeur s'inclinèrent légèrement , Nataku était celui qui avait pris soin d'eux après la mort de leurs parents et leur avait appris à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs .

"-Nataku-Sama , fit la jeune femme , le dernier sacrifice vient d'avoir lieu il y a peu .

-Cela veut dire qu'il va bientôt renaître , continua Nataku .

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends ? Demanda le partenaire de Tsuzuki .

-Du calme gamin ma soeur a eu une vision ."

Hisoka serra les poings pour garder son calme , ce type lui tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs .

"-Qu'as tu vu ? Questionna gentiment le seigneur de la guerre .

-Asato-san ne pourra revenir parmi nous , sans aide extérieure .

-Que veux tu dire par là ?

-Il faut qu'il revienne par sa propre volonté , et ne pourra être convaincue que par une seule personne , sa grande soeur Ruka .

-Quoi ! Hurla presque Hisoka , mais elle est morte ! Tu es sûr que ni moi ni Tatsumi ne pouvons rien faire ?

-Non , je suis navrée .

-Et le seigneur Enma.... , continua le blond .

- Tu ne comprend pas , il a besoin d'une personne qui l'a toujours protégé non désiré .

-Très bien , fit Tatsumi , Hisoka tu va soumettre cette requête au comte , quant à moi je vais essayer d'aider Tsuzuki .

-Très bien ."Fit il avant de disparaître .

Tatsumi passa une main dans ses cheveux , faîte qu'il arrive à temps avec Ruka .

"-Bon , en attendant allons au sous-sol ", ordonna le secrétaire de Konoé .

Tout les quatre prirent donc le chemin du sous-sol de la clinique et plus ils avançaient plus ils se sentaient oppressé par les ténèbres .

Une fois arrivé ils assistèrent à une scène cauchemardesque , Tsuzuki était à genoux , la chemise ouverte , au dessus de lui se trouvait l'être le plus magnifique qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu , ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux du shinigami mis a part que la couleur des yeux pouvaient devenir d'un rouge brûlant , sans aucun doute il s'agissait de Lucius qui avait réussi à sortir de sa prison.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs se pencha vers le cou de Tsuzuki qu'il lécha d'abord comme pour connaître son goût puis le mordit tel un vampire et du sang s'échappa de la blessure sans que le shinigami tente quoique ce soit pour se délivrer .

"-Kami-sami , fit Tatsumi , il a réussit !

-Pas tout à fait !"

Tous se retournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler , il s'agissait du directeur de la clinique .

"-VOUS ! Hurla le shinigami .

-Du calme , fit Kyoshiro puis se tournant vers le directeur .

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

-Que la résurrection de Lucius n'est pas terminé , pour revenir à la vie il doit s'accoupler avec sa chaire et son sang .

-QUOI !" Firent ils tous indigné .

(-Encore une idée tordue de l'auteur !

-Elle a vraiment l'esprit mal tournée ! )

S'en était trop pour Tatsumi qui se précipita vers l'autre shinigami mais Lucius avait placé un champ de force qui propulsa le secrétaire dans les airs . Ce dernier ne savant plus quoi faire se mit à hurler en direction de l'homme qu'il aimait .

"-Tsuzuki s'il te plaît réveille toi ! Fais quelque chose !

-Ha!Ha! Ricana le démon , hurle autant que tu veux , il est à moi maintenant !"

Tout en disant cela il embrassa le cou de son fils , ses mains étaient occupé à lui enlevé sa chemise .

"-N'est-il pas parfait ? Il s'agit bien de mon fils , un corps parfait où repose l'âme d'un monstre ! J'imagine que tu n'as jamais vu sa véritable apparence?"

Doucement des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Tsuzuki , il vivait un véritable cauchemar éveillé , pire qu'avec Sargatanis car personne n'avait infesté son corps .

"-Sois maudit Lucius , relâche-le !

-C'est mon fils ! Il m'appartiens , il n'est ni à toi ni à Enma mais seulement mien !

-Comment oses tu l'appeler ton fils , tu ne ressens rien pour lui , tu n'as fait que le manipuler et le faire souffrir .

-Mais c'est toi qui l'as laissé seul , si tu n'étais pas parti il ne serait pas ici .

-Bâtard !"

Le démon en réponse lui sourit dédaigneusement , puis il prit son héritier par les épaules et le força à s'allonger , les yeux de Tsuzuki étaient vide de toute émotion .

"-NON ! Cria Tatsumi , s'il te plaît Tsuzuki reviens !"

A suivre .

Tatsumi : Tu vas être notre prochaine victime !

Yaonne : Mais ...

Hisoka : Et c'est quoi cette manie de couper à des moments pareil ?

Yaonne : Mais...

Bon et bien dîtes moi si vous aimez , salut et gros bisous .


End file.
